MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Ceci concerne tout ceux qui aime le Faberry et le Brittana !
1. Chapter 1

**Ok alors ceci est un appel à toutes les personnes qui lisent mes fics :**

**Tout d'abord, merci mille fois pour tout vos encouragements , vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me motive à continuer d'écrire. **

**Je viens de finir "Love and Hate", et j'ai "voisines" qui est de loin ma fic qui a le plus de succès auprès de vous. "Nrew York et toi" est en pose pour une durée indéterminée, je suppose que je posterais de temps à autre un chapitre mais j'ai pour l'instant perdue la petite flamme qui me motivais à écrire cette fic.**

**C'est pourquoi …**

**J'aimerais commencé une nouvelle fic, mais j'ai tellement d'idées que je demandes votre aide. **

**Donc je vais mettre le titre et le résumé de plusieurs fics potentiels, et je vous demandes de voter pour l'une d'entre elle. A la fin du mois de juin, je ferais le décomptes de vos votes, et la fic qui aura obtenue le plus de vote, je l'écrirais. ^^**

**Je vous laisses donc découvrir mes idées :**

* * *

1._**"A kiss can change everything"**_: Ca y est. Ils avaient gagné les Nationales, ils étaient diplômés. Il était temps pour eux de regarder vers leur avenir. Mais un baiser échangé pendant une fête d'adieu arrivera-t-il à persuader deux jeunes filles qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour un _"elles" _? Après tout, Quinn allait à Yale à la fin des vacances, et Rachel irait à New York … _Faberry._

2. _**"Sexy Dance "**_: Brittany, adolescente rebelle des bas-quartiers, se retrouve à devoir faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux dans la plus grande Ecole de Danse de New York après une mauvaise blague qui avait mal tournée. 1 mois à passer le balai dans les salles de cours, rien de motivant. Jusqu'à se qu'elle rencontre Santana Lopez, fille du directeur et le plus grand espoir de l'Ecole … _Brittana_.

3._**" Differences can be so good "**_: Tout le monde sait que Rachel Berry, capitaine des Cheerios et petite-amie de Finn Hudson, et Quinn Fabray, rebelle aux cheveux roses et à la mauvaise réputation, se détestaient. Ils suffisaient de les voir s'insulter en plein milieu d'un couloir pour comprendre qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Et si la vérité était toute autre ? … _Faberry._

4._**"Fuck you, Berry ! "**_: Lorsque Rachel Berry, véritable fléau de Mc Kingley, se met soudainement à vouloir mettre Quinn Fabray dans son lit, les choses prennent rapidement un tournant que personne, et surtout pas la blonde, n'aurait pu prévoir. _Faberry. (avec un peu de Brittana.)_

5._**"When you realized that she is the One"**_: La vie de Brittany bascule le jour où elle trouve une adolescente gravement blessée sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais cette jeune fille allait changer radicalement sa vie …_ Brittana. (Avec un peu de Faberry.)_

* * *

**Ouais je sais, j'ai un truc avec les titres en anglais, mais je trouve ça tellement plus cool ! **

**Bon voilà, les paris sont ouvert, vous avez jusqu'au 30 juin pour vous décidez ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Alors juste pour dire que pour l'instant, c'est **_**"sexy dance"**_** qui gagne ! :D**

**Il vous reste 15 jours pour voter, mais au vu du nombre de réponses, je penses que chacun a eu eu le temps de donner son avis avant le temps imparti. :)**

**Pour ceux qui se demande, j'avais calculé que ma fic **_**"voisines"**_** aurait à peu près 30 chapitres, mais je me rends compte que ça pourrait être plus … Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que je verrais jamais la fin de cette fic ! ^^**

**Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ? Surtout pour vous. :)**

**Vous savez que je n'avais pas prévu le Faberry au début, donc leur introduction à quelque peu modifier mes plans initiaux. En fait, j'ai mes idées précises jusqu'au chapitre 25, mais en regardant au point où en sera le Faberry dans ce chapitre, je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas le finaliser en 5 chapitres, donc au lieu de 30 se sera plutôt 35. :D**

**Alors je voudrais vous posez une autre question : bon, on est bien d'accord que pour l'instant c'est**_** "sexy dance"**_** qui ressort du lot. Je voudrais savoir si vous voulez du Faberry dedans également. **

**Et si oui, est ce que vous le voulez assez régulièrement, comme dans**_** "voisines",**_** ou est ce que vous voulez que l'histoire se centre principalement sur le Brittana et que le Faberry soit en arrière-plan ? **

**Je demande ça parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous voyez cette histoire. Je n'ai pas envie que certains soient déçus.**

**J'aimerais vraiment contentée tout le monde, donc faites-moi savoir ! **

**Et pour les autres fics, je ne dis pas que j'abandonne le projet de les écrire un jour …. ^^( SI c'est "sexy dance" qui passe... Il reste 15 jours encore, donc tout n'est pas encore jouer...)**

**voilà, merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**PS : Peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ETRE que vous aurez le prochain chapitre de **_**"voisines"**_** ce Week -end. Je penses que si l'auteur de **_**"the Cave" **_**publiait disons … demain ou ce soir, et que le chapitre 42 de **_**"Undeniable"**_** était publié avant la fin de la semaine, je penses que ça me motiverais vraiment. XD**

**VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, vous 2 ? ! Vous, les 2 merveilleux auteurs qui font ma joie et mon désespoir ? I WANT MY DOSE OF FANFICS !**

**Chantage ? Pas du tout.**

**HAHAHAHA non, je ne m'énerve pas du tout. Non, c'est faux. Bon ok, un peu, mais sérieusement, si j'écris aussi bien que vous le dites, je vous comprend totalement quand vous pétez des câbles parce que je publies pas assez fréquemment. Donc j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux à l'avenir pour ne pas que vous agonisiez d'impatience. XD**

**Encore un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et oui, c'est encore moi !**

**Je penses que je vais me servir régulièrement de ce système de petites annonces pour pouvoir répondre plus précisément à vos questions, alors n'hésitez pas m'en poser, sur n'importe laquelles de mes fics, je répondrais au cas par cas dans l'annonce suivante ! **

**Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser, je n'ai pas fini le chapitre pour ce Week-end, mais il ne tardera pas à être publier, je vous le promets !**

**Ensuite, je voulais signaler que j'ai mis mes idées en place pour la fin de **_**"voisines"**_** et que donc il y aura exactement 36 chapitres, certains seront plus courts que d'autres, mais je penses que vous serez assez satisfait par la fin. Elle donne sur une ouverture, donc si un jour ça vous démange d'avoir une suite à cette histoire, je pourrais peut-être répondre à vos attentes. ^^**

**En attendant, je constate que **_**"sexy dance"**_** est indétrônable ! **

**Donc apparemment c'est cette fic que je vais écrire. :)**

**Pour ce qui est du Faberry, je vais sûrement moins les mettre en avant que dans**_** "voisines"**_**, mais je ne vais pas pour autant bâclée leur histoire dans cette nouvelle fic. :D**

**Est ce que ça vous plairais d'avoir quelques petits spoilers sur **_**"sexy dance"**_** ? … :)**

**Ok, alors ne lisez pas la suite si vous ne voulez pas :**

**SPOILERS :**

**-Puck sera le seul personnage de Glee à apparaître dans cette fic, en dehors de Brittany, Santana, Quinn et Rachel.**

**-Brittany est la seule à être ouvertement gay parmi les quatre filles. ( est ce que ça veux dire qu'il y aurait une/ des refoulée(s) ? … XD)**

**-Comme dans **_**"voisines"**_**, les amitiés fortes seront Rachel/ Brittany et Santana/ Quinn. Vous aurez aussi le droit à une relation "frère de coeur" entre Puck et deux des filles.**

**-Les autres personnages importants s'appellent : Riley, Seth et Allie. D'autres feront des apparitions moins fréquentes : Jason, Kelly et Mr Williams.**

**-Comme je l'ai laissé entendre dans le résumé, Brittany sera une "bad girl", donc ne vous attendez pas à une rencontre coup-de-foudre avec Santana, qui a elle aussi un caractère bien trempé.**

**-il y aura très vite des scènes de sexe. Donc RATED M, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains d'entre vous je suppose. XD**

**-Rachel rivalise avec Puck en matière de conquêtes. Elle n'a que des coups d'un soir et n'a jamais su maintenir une relation sérieuse.**

**-Brittany a 19 ans, Santana également, Rachel a 17 ans, Quinn a 19 ans, Puck a 19 ans, Riley a 20 ans, Seth a 18 ans, et Allie a 19 ans.**

**Voilà, c'est pas très intéressant, mais vous vous contentrez de ça pour l'instant ! XD**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, posez-moi vos questions, j'essayerais d'y répondre au possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau message à l'intention de mes lecteurs :**

**Je galère un peu pour le chapitre de "voisines" mais il devrait être publié avant lundi soir.**

**Bon alors je vais répondre aux questions qui reviennent le plus souvent ! :)**

* * *

**-Non, le personnage de Eileen ne réapparaitra plus dans ma fic. C'était juste un moyen de montrer que Santana pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'elle voulait, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à une autre femme qu'à Brittany.**

**-Je suis consciente que la dramatique qu'a pris mon histoire peut faire enrager certaines personnes, alors je tiens juste à dire que le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire prend une tournure radicale, et dans un sens très positif ! XD**

**Enfin, quand je dis positif, se sera seulement pour un seul des deux couples principaux de cette fic, parce que pour l'autre c'est pas encore gagné … ( ne me tapez pas ! )**

**-Quand Kurt dit que Santana a rembarré plusieurs filles qui venait la draguer, il faut bien comprendre que Santana n'est pas 24h sur 24h au Dalton Coffee, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle évite de coucher avec d'autres femmes lorsqu'elle couchait avec Brittany que ça l'empêchait de flirter. Rappelez-vous qu'on parle de Santana Lopez, c'est une dragueuse dans l'âme, et embrasser ne veut rien dire pour elle ( à part avec sa blonde bien sûre ! ). DONC la fille qu'elle embrasse dans la rue dans le chapitre… hum … Bref, vous voyez de quel chapitre je parle, et bien c'était juste une fille qui a eu la chance de l'attirer suffisamment pour qu'elle l'embrasse. Mais je le dit direct : elle n'a couché avec personne pendant le court temps où elle avait des rapports sexuelles avec Brittany.**

**-Oui, Brittany est un peu trop têtue sur ce coup, mais je voulais absolument qu'elles ai une dispute qui les sépareraient assez longtemps avant la réunion finale ! ^^**

**Bon, maintenant que j'ai répondu, je voudrais juste dire que au vu de vos nombreux votes en faveur de "sexy dance", mon cerveau s'est mis inconsciemment à réfléchir sur le déroulement de l'histoire.**

**Saviez-vous que ma passion principale était le dessin ? Si si, je vous assure, l'écriture vient seulement en second. ^^**

**Alors j'ai créer un compte sur deviantArt, je sais pas si vous connaissez. J'ai l'habitude de regardé les dessins des fans de Glee, je vous conseilles vivement de les regarder il y en a certains qui sont vraiment super bien fait. **

**DONC j'ai décidé de mettre quelques uns de mes dessins de Glee. **

**Bon d'accord, il n'y en a qu'un pour l'instant, mais je vais en mettre au fur et à mesure !**

**Voici l'adresse : santitany . deviantart (enlevez les espaces entre les deux mots, mettez le " http" et se qui suit habituellement ce caractère, et le ".com" " à la fin. )  
**

**Désolée c'est chiant à expliquer mais je sais pas, quand j'essaye de marquer le lien, il s'efface automatiquement de ma page.  
**

**Je sais pas si vous aimez le style manga, mais bon j'ai décidé de dessiner comme ça !**

**Si vous voulez voir les têtes de nos héroïnes préférées, ou bien les têtes des nouveaux personnages de "sexy dance", allez-y et dites-moi se que vous en pensez ! ^^**

**Tchao ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Petit message en ce qui concerne "voisines" :**

**Après mûre réflexion, je me suis rendu compte que 36 chapitres ne seront peut-être finalement pas suffisant pour finaliser mon histoire. **

**Le problème en relisant mes résumés pour les prochains chapitres, c'est que certaines choses risquent d'être bâclées, et c'est juste pas possible, il faut absolument que je fasse les choses bien.**

**Alors … Je vais revoir mes idées initiales, pour vous écrire des chapitres qui valent le coup. Donc peut-être qu'il y aura moins de chapitres.**

**Suite à cette décision, j'ai décidé que "voisines" aura une seconde partie intitulée "Ensembles", qui sera beaucoup plus court que "voisines" mais qui me permettra de réellement clore cette histoire, et que j'écrirais lorsque "sexy dance" aura quelques chapitres à son actif. ^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici quelques réponses et spoilers à vos questions pour "voisines" :**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous faire souffrir d'avantage, le Brittana va se mettre progressivement en place, et je comptes bien les rendre heureuses. (Du moins jusqu'à la fin de "voisines", dans "ensembles" je ne m'avancerais pas… ce serait trop ennuyant si il n'y avait plus de problèmes après la déclaration de Santana :D)**

**-Je vois que vous spéculez beaucoup sur la manière dont va tourner l'histoire du mariage, et plus particulièrement si Rachel compte enfin réaliser que Quinn est "the One". Tout se que je peux dire, c'est que ça ne se passera pas aussi bien que vous vous plaisez à le penser … ( en mode sadique)**

**-Pour ce qui est de Puck et Santana… J'avoue que je n'ai même pas envisagez une rupture, parce qu'en fait ils ne sont pas vraiment ensembles, mais puisque Santana traîne beaucoup avec lui ( d'un côté à cause du trafic, de l'autre parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis le lycée), les gens comme Kurt ont pensé qu'ils étaient en couple. Bien qu'ils couchent ensembles depuis longtemps, ce n'est que de la baise pour tout les deux, rien de plus. Bon, ils ont de l'affection l'un pour l'autre même si Santana préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, mais soyons réaliste : Santana n'appartient à personne ( sauf à Brittany XD).**

**-Pour la soeur de Brittany, je suis désolée mais elle ne réapparaitra pas dans les prochains chapitres. Elle ne devait resté que 2 jours à Los Angeles de toutes façons, et le chapitre 22 commence avec un bon dans le temps de plus d'une semaine. Par contre, il se pourrait qu'elle réapparaisse dans "ensembles". ^^**

**-Oui, il y aura une discussion entre Santana et Brittany à propos du trafic, oui, il va bien y avoir des répercussions quand à la décision de Santana d'arrêter de fournir les dealers en médocs, et oui, ça risque de toucher directement ou indirectement Brittany.**

**-Enfin, je dirais qu'à la fin de "voisines", il y aura BEAUCOUP de choses non résolues et que je sais d'avance que l'attente de la deuxième partie "ensembles" va vous frustrez. Désolée ! (en vrai je déteste faire ça mais s je veux que mon histoire ne tombe pas dans la banalité et que je puisse encore vous surprendre chapitre après chapitre, il faut que je fasse preuve d'un peu de sadisme. :D)**

**N'hésitez pas à poser d'autres questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aurais-je oublié de dire que je partais en vacances ? Oui, je penses que je l'ai fait. :D**

**En fait si, je l'ai mentionné dans une review faite à moi-même et à votre attention ( le 19 juillet exactement ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez voir), mais j'aurais dû me douter que vous ne liriez pas tous les reviews des autres.**

**Je viens juste de rentrer, se qui signifie que je commences à écrire "sexy dance" aujourd'hui même ! Pour "voisines", peut- être que je commencerais cette semaine, je n'en sais rien, mais voilà vous êtes prévenue que ça sera un peu long à attendre ! **

**Je vous conseille vivement de lire "The cave" en attendant, ou si vous êtes un peu bilingue ( ou que vous avez google traduction ^^), lisez "Undeniable", "A new plan", "The heart is a machine", "****As if we never said goodbye"(je n'aime pas particulièrement le Quinntana, mais cette fic…. haaa c'est l'exeption)… etc.**

**Il y en a bien d'autres mais c'est les premières fics qui me viennent à l'esprit.**

**Voilà, je vais de suite m'atteler à écrire le 1er chapitre de "sexy dance" ! J'éspère que l'inspiration sera au RDV, comme ça je pourrais rapidement commencer l'écriture de "voisines" ! :)**

**Bonne journée à tous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**26 jours avant GLEE ! Je suis en mode surexcitée depuis qu'on est passé en dessous des 30 jours !**

**Je sais pas vous mais la possible romance entre Brody et Rachel me rend hystérique : il y a tellement d'alchimie entre les deux acteurs, en tout cas sur les photos et vidéos du tournage. NIARK A BAS FINN HUDSON ! :D**

**J'attends bien évidemment le Brittana avec impatience, mais les derniers spoilers me font un peu peur : apparemment, la saison 4 sera pour les couples de Glee un remake du Titanic et que tout les couples seront testés. Et ****Brad Falchuk cite Finchel, Klaine, Wemma ET BRITTANA ! HAAAAAARGH ! Il ajoute que " certains ne s'en relèverons définitivement pas". JE FLIPPES LA !**

**Bref, j'étais ici pour vous dire où en était "voisines", mais il fallait vraiment que je pousse mon petit cri d'angoisse. XD**

**Alors, j'ai commencé le chapitre, et je penses le publié dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, il ny a pas vraiment de jour prévu mais j'essaye de faire au plus vite !**

**L'un de vous m'avait remarquer que les précédents chapitres se terminaient souvent sur du Faberry et que c'était un peu perturbant puisque la fic est basée sur le Brittana. En fait, je n'y avait même pas fait attention, je viens de le remarquer ! Ce n'était pas attentionnel, mais j'aime beaucoup finir en cliffhanger et la situation de Rachel et Quinn ( demandent mariage, le "oui"…) m'inspire à finir dessus. Mais je peux vous garantir que les prochains chapitres se finirons sur du Brittana ! ^^**

**Petit spoiler sur la suite de l'histoire ? Non ? Bon, je le mets quand même ! **

**-Tandis que Santana et Brittany décide d'y aller lentement, la situation entre Rachel et Quinn leur échappe. L'une d'entre elles va prendre une décision radicale, une décision qui affectera son entourage et plus particulièrement une personne … De son côté, Brittany hésite. Mais lorsque Santana se retrouve face à un choix important, il pourrait déjà être trop tard …**

**OK ? Ca va ? Vous flippez pas trop ? Vous devriez. Non, je rigoles ( ou pas). ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pour ceux qui s'impatiente, ce chapitre est long, je galère, et j'ai moins de temps libres pour écrire. C'est extrêmement frustrant lorsque je coince à un passage, et j'ai d'énormes difficultés à joindre deux événements sans bâcler tout le passage donc ayez un peu de considération s'il vous plait. **

**J'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière que j'étais désolée du retard, mais je n'ai en aucun cas dit quand est ce que je publierais ce chapitre. **

**Je sais que souvent je vous donne de faux espoir, mais comprenez que je peux avoir des pannes n'importe quand et que parfois, lorsque je dis que je finirais un chapitre dans la semaine, il m'arrive d'avoir un gros blocage pendant cinq jours, et ça retarde mon travail. **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je suis en ce moment même en train d'écrire et je ne fais que ça depuis deux jours donc s'il vous plait, ayez encore un peu de patience et je vous publierais un bon gros chapitre comme vous les aimez.**

**Ce n'est pas dit méchamment, mais c'est vrai que certains commentaires me font me sentir extrêmement coupable et je m'énerve contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir d'inspiration, et je penses que je ne devrais pas me sentir de cette façon parce que c'est fréquent pour un écrivain d'avoir des blocages. **

**Je suis encore et mille fois désolé pour l'attente, j'en suis à peu près au trois quart de mon chapitre alors ça ne devrait plus tarder. **

**Et même si je galère, il devrait venir dans le courant de la semaine.**

**Bonne nuit à tous **


End file.
